


Dress

by northerngirl



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Based on a Taylor Swift Song, Bath Sex, Canon Compliant, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Lesbian, One Shot, Sexy Times, Smut, rated g for gay, sansaery, song: dress by taylor swift, striptease, wlw, wlw smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-21 16:49:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14919191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/northerngirl/pseuds/northerngirl
Summary: Sansa and Margaery are having one last sleepover before each of their marriages. When Margaery shows up while Sansa is bathing, things get steamy fast.Based on "Dress" by Taylor Swift





	Dress

**Author's Note:**

> [based on dress by taylor swift](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JjdjOZvvucw)  
>  ♡  
> 

Sansa poured herself a glass of wine after the maid left. The girl had made her a steaming bath while Sansa decided what she would wear for Margaery’s visit. She finally decided on a modest purple dress with embroidered flowers, like the flowers of the older girl’s house.  _ What was I thinking? _ she thought as she lowered herself into the tub. She had invited Margaery to spend the night with her before their marriages less than a fortnight from then, and she had obliged. It was silly. They were both too old to share beds with their friends. When Sansa was young she would spend the night giggling and gossiping with Jeyne, but she was a girl no longer. 

 

She tied her hair in a knot around itself so it wouldn’t get wet. She had never seen Margaery with wet hair. What a silly thought. Why would she see Margaery with wet hair? She was overthinking their evening together. The queen to be was surely tired, though she never showed it. The night would likely be short lived, and her worrying was for nothing, truly. She took another gulp of wine.

 

“Sansa.”

 

Sansa started with a gasp, nearly dropping her glass in the bath. “Margaery.” 

 

The older girl was wearing a long dress of green silk with gold roses stitched up her petite, curvy body. There were slits on her sides to let her skin show through, and it was cut low in the front as always. Her hair fell in soft curls down her back, the light of the setting sun casting a halo around her hair. “Do you like my dress?”

 

Sansa’s mouth gaped a little. She let out a cough as she shook herself back to reality. Flustered, she rushed, “Of-of course!” She looked down at her naked body in horror, covering her breasts with her arms. “I beg pardon, your grace--”

 

Margaery let out a giggle. “It’s just us.” She pulled the length of her hair over one shoulder and began undoing her corset. “I won’t tell.”

 

“What…” Sansa mumbled, clearing her throat. “What are you doing?”

The older girl let her silken gown fall to her ankles and was left in only her slip, her nipples pressing against the thin fabric. She drifted out of the room and returned shortly with a glass of wine. Taking a small sip, she said in a low tone, “May I join you? It’s a bit cold out here.” Sansa slowly nodded. Margaery set her wine glass at the edge of the tub, dropping her underclothes to the stone tile and pulling her slip over her head, revealing her body. Sansa gasped quietly. _ Her beautiful body. _ Her curves were even more beautiful without cloth hiding them from view. She stepped into the hot water gracefully, her porcelain skin glowing in the golden sunlight. She settled with her back against the wall where she had left her glass of wine, across from Sansa, and took a long, slow sip of wine. “This is delicious.”

 

Sansa smiled, lifting her own glass to her lips. “It’s the finest Arbor gold, I’m told,” she chuckled as she took a gulp of the sweet wine.

 

“Ah,” Margaery cooed as if she had not heard what Sansa said. She was slowly making her way across the bath and settled close in next to Sansa. Her thigh brushed Sansa’s and she let out a sigh.  _ Too close. _

 

Sansa shifted away from Margaery. “We...we shouldn’t.”

 

She put a hand on Sansa’s back. “It’s alright,” she whispered, moving closer to Sansa’s ear. “It’s just us tonight.” She moved back, no longer touching the younger girl. Tears welled in Sansa’s eyes for a reason she couldn’t explain.  _ Gods _ , she thought,  _ what is happening? _ She took another long sip of her Arbor gold to calm herself down. She ran one hand under the water while the other held her glass. Margaery moved quickly, startling Sansa, pressing her lips against the younger girl’s. Sansa barely noticed when she lost her grip on her glass of wine. She wrapped her arms around the slim girl’s back, their breasts pressed together.

 

Sansa pulled back enough to look in her eyes.  _ They were mad. _ She looked back at Margaery’s pink lips and flushed skin and sunk back into their kiss, blocking the thought from her head.  _ It doesn’t matter. _ They were the only people in the world tonight. Their lips moved rapidly, Margaery’s moving to Sansa’s neck and sucking hard. “Would you... _ oh _ ...would you like to move it to the bed?” Sansa said shyly. 

 

Margaery finally moved back, gently taking Sansa by the hand. She led her out of the tub, to the towels and they dried quickly, but Sansa could not rid herself of the wetness between her thighs. She laughed nervously as Margaery led her to the canopied bed. Sansa sat on the bed and Margaery pecked her lips, then her cheek, her jawline, moving down her neck to her breasts. She cupped one in her hand while sucking on the other nipple until it was even harder than before. “You’re beautiful, Sansa,” she said as she began kissing again, now down her stomach, finally to her thighs as she pressed them together. Margaery moved them apart and kissed softly, moving up to where she was aching. She moaned as Margaery kissed her clit and focused increasing pressure there. 

 

Sansa tried to contain herself as the moon rose and Margaery worked tirelessly at her clit, moaning as Sansa did. “Oh... _ oh _ , gods!” She moaned Margaery’s name as she came. Her chest heaved as she came down and Margaery laid on top of her, touching herself and kissing Sansa slowly. 

 

Margaery pulled back slowly.“You’re so beautiful,” she said again.

 

“You are,” Sansa said, pushing the curls out of the other girl’s face. “I don’t want this night to end.”

 

Margaery smiled, looking down and tracing her fingers along Sansa’s collarbone. “You know, this wasn’t entirely spontaneous.”

 

“What?”

 

“I know how much you like me...in that dress.”

 

Sansa blushed, biting her lower lip. “I like you out of it, too.” 

 

“Good,” Margaery laughed and let her lips lazily fall back on Sansa’s before they fell asleep tangled up on top of the covers.

 

**Author's Note:**

> PHEW! Well I didn't lie when I said it got steamy, did I?
> 
> On my last Sansaery fic I got some requests for some smut, I hope this fulfills that wish for a bit hehe. Let me know what you think and what else you'd like to see from me! It's nice to finally write again, summer is here and I actually have writing time again.


End file.
